


A Shadow in the Glass Episode I: I'm a Person (and My Name is Anneke!)

by EstherA2J



Series: A Shadow in the Glass [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Complete, F/M, Genderbending, Love at First Sight, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slave girl on Tatooine dreams of being a Jedi. When her path crosses that of the young King of Naboo and his Jedi protectors, it will change not only her fate, but the fate of the entire galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Didn't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King and Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29267) by Shorelle. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offworlders! No matter how nice they seemed, they were always looking down their noses at you, thinking they were better than you. She slammed the speeder part down and jumped up to face him, his greater height no obstacle to her ire. “I’m a person and my name is Anneke!”

 

He didn’t belong here—in this junk shop, or on this planet. Though his clothes were simple, they were clean and neat, and the material had a look of quality. Anneke watched him from her perch on the counter, while she pretended to clean a random piece of junk. His hair was trimmed with skill, and he carried himself with confidence, though he was clearly not used to the heat. She had never in her life seen anyone so beautiful.

His companions were also intriguing—she had spotted a lightsaber clipped to the tall one’s belt, and the other, with his fish-like features, was clearly from a much different world. He was visibly uncomfortable in the desert heat. Probably from a world full of jungles and water.

The tall long-haired Jedi asked Watto about parts for their ship, and the Toydarian led him out back to the junkyard, leaving the young man and the clumsy-looking one in the shop with her.

She watched them for a moment through her shaggy bangs. While the other was even more exotic, it was the human who held her interest. Dark hair contrasted with ivory skin, with just a hint of colour in his cheeks. He was tall, yet thin, though she didn’t doubt that a toned body lay hidden beneath his rich clothes. Pondering what world he could hail from, she remembered a tale she had heard once. “Are you an angel?” As soon as the words left her lips, she wished she could take them back. Way to sound like an ignorant nerf herder, Anni!

The fascinating offworlder’s lips quirked and his amused brown eyes met hers. “What?”

Clearing her throat, she pretended interest in the speeder part she was pretending to clean. “I’ve heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They’re from the moons of Iego, I think.” She bent her head further, and scrubbed hard at a grease spot. Right. Now she sounded even more ignorant.

He laughed, a clear, musical sound, bringing her head back up in anger.

She glared. “I guess you’re not, then, because they’re good and kind, and wouldn’t laugh at me!” Well, that sounded intelligent. She nearly rolled her eyes at herself.

He blinked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.” He shook his head, and his dark hair fell across his forehead in soft waves, so different from her own dirty blonde mop. “I’ve never heard of angels. How do you know so much?”

She pushed a loose strand of hair that had escaped her tie back behind her ear. “I listen. I’ve worked here since I was three, I think. Gardulla the Hutt lost me and my mom to Watto by betting on the podraces. Lots of offworlders come through the shop and tell stories about their adventures.”

He frowned. “You’re… a slave?”

Offworlders! No matter how nice they seemed, they were always looking down their noses at you, thinking they were better than you. She slammed the speeder part down and jumped up to face him, his greater height no obstacle to her ire. “I’m a person and my name is Anneke!”

He raised his hands, and stepped back, his expression chagrined. “I’m sorry. This world is strange to me.”

She snorted. “You’re strange.” She sat back down and picked up the part again.

A crash across the room made her jump. She had nearly forgotten the other alien, who seemed to be just as clumsy as he looked. He had managed to turn on a malfunctioning pit droid that was now stumbling around, knocking things over and making a mess. Giant ears flopping, he chased after it, trying to stop it, with little success. He managed to get ahold of its legs, but it simply dragged him around behind it. His bulging eyes rolled around in panic.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and shouted over the chaos, “Hit the nose!”

The gangly creature wrapped his arms around the droid’s legs, tackled it and wrestled it to the ground. Then he reached up and hit its nose. Instantly, it stopped and folded up into an unassuming pile of metal. The resulting silence was deafening.

Anneke raised her eyes, and found the handsome human watching her. His lip twitched, and she couldn’t resist. She laughed, and he joined in. The gawky creature gave them a wounded look, but she didn’t care. She had never been happier.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been very rude. I haven’t introduced myself.” The young man extended a soft white hand. “My name is Padraig.”

Anneke hesitantly placed her own rough, dirty hand in his. He didn’t seem to mind the grease, though—or maybe he was just polite.

“No one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that!” Watto followed the Jedi in from the junkyard, his wings buzzing with indignation.

Ignoring the Toydarian, the tall man swept his eyes over Padraig and the floppy one. “We’re leaving,” he announced.

Anneke watched Padraig leave, wondering if she would ever see him again. Foolish, of course. He probably wouldn’t give her a second thought. She was a slave in a junk shop on a backwater planet, and he was obviously someone rich and important. He travelled with a Jedi. He didn’t belong here.


	2. A Storm Was Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Is that why you’re here? Did you come to free us?”

A storm was coming. The wind started to pick up, and shopkeepers in the Mos Espa street market were quickly closing up their shops. Anneke wove in and out around them, heading for home, racing the storm. She was brought to a sudden stop when she collided with the floppy, clumsy alien from earlier. Helping him up, she looked around for the other two.

The tall Jedi stepped out of the crowd. “Jar Jar! Stay close!” He nodded at Anneke. “Thank you, my young friend.”

Padraig appeared from behind his Jedi companion and smiled at her. Heat rose in her cheeks, and she looked away, flustered. “A storm is coming,” she said. “Do you have shelter?”

“Our ship is on the outskirts,” the Jedi replied, turning to go.

“You’ll never make it. Sandstorms are very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!” She led the trio through the streets to her own home. It was cramped, but they would be safe from the raging winds and flying grit.

“Mom!” she called as they closed the door on the whirling wind and sand. “I’m home!”

“Oh my!” Her mother stopped in the doorway. “Anni, what’s this?”

“This is Padraig, and… gee, I don’t know your names.” Heat rose in her face again.

The Jedi stepped forward and offered his hand. “I’m Qui Gon Jinn and this is Jar Jar Binks. Your daughter was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm.”

Anneke’s mother took the offered hand. “Shmi Skywalker.”

He reached into his belt and withdrew a handful of small capsules. “I have enough food for a meal.”

“Oh, thank you.” Shmi accepted the capsules with a smile. “I’m sorry if I was abrupt. I’ll never get used to Anni’s surprises.”

Qui Gon smiled. “She’s a special girl.”

Shmi nodded. “Yes, she is.”

Anneke caught Padraig watching her again, and ducked her head. Special! She was just a slave.

§§§

The soup from the capsules Qui Gon had provided was soon ready. The only sound while they ate was Jar Jar’s slurping, until Padraig burst out, “I can’t believe there’s still slavery in the galaxy! The Republic passed laws against it long ago!”

Shmi smiled sadly at him. “The Republic doesn’t exist out here.”

He stared at her, then met Anneke’s eyes. There was a shocked anger there that surprised her, as if this was somehow a personal affront to him. She stared back, unable to look away. His soft brown eyes compelled her, as if he needed something from her, but she couldn’t decipher what it might be. Then he broke the contact, dropping his gaze to his bowl.

The silence was deafening. Even Jar Jar’s slurping did little to ease the tension.

“Have you ever seen a podrace?” Anneke snapped her mouth shut as everyone looked at her.

Qui Gon nodded slowly. “They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast. Very dangerous.” His sky-blue eyes watched her closely.

Shifting in her seat, she looked away from that stare. “I’m the only human who can do it.” She caught her mother’s raised eyebrow. “I’m not bragging! It’s true.” She hunched her shoulders and stared at her soup.

Qui Gon’s soft voice rang into the silence. “You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods.”

Anneke’s head came up and she met his gaze again. While it seemed he could see into her soul, there was no condemnation or judgement in his eyes. She smiled tentatively, then blinked. Jar Jar’s long tongue flashed out toward a plate of fruit in the centre of the table, and Qui Gon moved even faster, catching the prehensile appendage between his thumb and forefinger.

“Don’t do that again.” Qui Gon released Jar Jar, and he subsided, mumbling excuses and apologies.

Qui Gon had not broken eye contact with Anneke.

She put her spoon down. “You’re a Jedi, aren’t you?”

One side of his mouth tilted upward. “What makes you think that?”

“I saw your lightsaber. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.”

He leaned back and his smile grew. “Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him.”

“No one can kill a Jedi.”

His smile faded. “I wish that were so…”

Anneke leaned forward. “I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Is that why you’re here? Did you come to free us?”

Qui Gon shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

She folded her arms. “Then why are you here?”

They stared each other down for a long moment, then he sighed. “We’re on our way to Coruscant.”

She frowned. “Coruscant. Wow. How did you end up out here in the Outer Rim?”

“Our ship was damaged,” Padraig interjected, “and we’re stranded here until we can fix it.”

“With nothing of value to trade for the parts we need.” Qui Gon sighed.

Padraig leaned forward on his elbows. “There must be another way. These junk dealers must have some kind of weakness we can use to our advantage.”

“Gambling.” Shmi’s voice was disapproving. “Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.”

“Greed can be a powerful ally,” Qui Gon said thoughtfully, “if used properly.”

Anneke’s eyes widened. “I can help!” Everyone was staring at her again, but she didn’t care. “I’ve built a racer, and there’s a big race tomorrow. You could enter my pod!”

“Anni, Watto won’t let you..” Shmi began.

“Watto doesn’t know I’ve built it!” She turned to the Jedi. “You could say it’s yours. I’ll pilot it for you.”

“Oh, Anni.” Shmi’s voice broke. “I die a little every time Watto makes you race.”

“But, Mom, I love racing.” Anneke took her mother’s hand. “The prize money would more than pay for the parts for their ship.”

“I don’t want to put you in danger, Anneke,” Qui Gon said, “or cause your mother worry. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might help us?”

Shmi shook her head, clutching Anneke’s hand.

“Mom,” Anneke said quietly, “you said the biggest problem in the universe is that people don’t help each other. Please let me help them.”

The silence stretched out, while Anneke watched her mother’s face, willing her to agree.

Padraig pushed his chair back. “We will find another way.”

“No.” Shmi’s soft voice stopped him. “There is no other way. Anni’s right.” She raised her free hand, and touched her daughter’s face. “She can help you. She was meant to help you.”

Anneke threw herself into her mother’s arms. Joy warred with fear inside her. A storm was coming.


	3. She Looked So Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padraig blinked. He stared at Kitster, then at Anneke. “You’ve never won a race?”

She looked so small. Anneke sat slumped over on a crate beside the podracer they had spent all night getting ready for the big race. She was fast asleep, her head pillowed on her arm. Padraig scratched the back of his neck; it was so dry here, he was constantly itchy. He missed the damp, cool mornings on Naboo.

R2D2 whistled, and Padraig looked up to see one of Anneke’s friends riding toward them on a beast of burden with a second one following. It was time. He bent over the sleeping girl, and gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyelids flickered, and she stared at him in confusion for a moment, her brown eyes wide, yet still fogged with sleep. “I dreamed about you,” she mumbled. “You were leading a huge army into battle.”

“I hope not,” he replied. “Come on—we have to leave soon.”

Anneke sighed, then stood up and stretched. Under the constant dirt, she was quite pretty, and he caught himself watching her. Blushing, he turned away just as her friend arrived. The other boy raised an eyebrow at Padraig as he slid off the large beast.

“Hook ‘em up, Kitster,” Anneke greeted him. “I won’t be long. Where’s Qui Gon?”

Padraig ignored the question in Kitster’s eyes. “He’s with Watto and Jar Jar at the arena.”

Anneke nodded and went inside to get changed. Padraig helped Kitster harness the podracer to the creatures, avoiding his eyes as they worked. He could feel the other boy’s gaze on him, though. When they were finished, they stood for a moment watching the sun rise, then Kitster said, “Don’t hurt her.”

Padraig turned toward him, but the other boy stared straight ahead. “What?”

“You’re from a different world—in more than one way. Just… don’t hurt her, okay?”

Padraig nodded slowly. “I’ll do my best.”

Kitster sighed. “That’s all I can ask.”

§§§

They unhooked the podracer at the arena, Padraig stepping back this time to allow the more experienced Anneke and Kitster room to work. Anneke’s friend seemed in awe of the machine, running his hands over the twin nacelles almost reverently. “This is so wizard, Anni!” he said. “I’m sure you’ll do it this time.”

Padraig frowned. “Do what?”

Kitster stared at him, wide-eyed. “Finish the race, of course!”

Padraig blinked. He stared at Kitster, then at Anneke. “You’ve never won a race?”

She ducked her head, refusing to meet his eyes. “Well… not exactly…”

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. “Not even finished?!”

She glanced up, then quickly away. Rubbing the back of her neck, she kicked at the dust underfoot. “Kitster’s right.” Her voice was defiant, and she raised her head and threw back her shoulders. “I will this time.”

“Of course you will.” Qui Gon stepped up behind Anneke and put his hands on her shoulders. He met Padraig’s eyes, and it was the boy’s turn to look away. There was no arguing with the Jedi when he used that tone. “Now, it’s almost time.”

As the others left to find seats in the stands, Padraig lingered. He stepped closer to the podracer, biting his lip. Anneke seemed to sense his presence, and looked up from her pre-race preparation. Their eyes met, and he felt a strange swooping sensation in his midsection. Fear wasn’t something that often bothered him, but he was used to being in control of things, and this situation couldn’t be farther out of his control.

“It’s up to you now.” Not much of a pep talk. He was usually better at this. “You carry all our hopes.” Slightly better, but still not his best.

Anneke smiled though, and her face lit up, nearly taking his breath away. “I won’t let you down.” She placed her helmet on her head, pulled her goggles down to protect her eyes, and grasped the controls.

Padraig stepped back, lifting his arm to block the dust kicked up by the huge, powerful engines. She looked so small.

 


	4. The Roar of the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anneke was right in the thick of it now, maneuvering her huge engines around the others. As they passed the platform, another racer’s engines veered into hers, knocking her off balance. For a chilling moment, she nearly lost control.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. The podracers lined up at the starting line. The race was about to begin.

“You Jedi are far too reckless.” Padraig glared at Qui Gon. The viewing platform they shared with Shmi Skywalker and Jar Jar Binks rose into the air, giving them a breathtaking view. Lined up at the starting line, the podracers growled like wild animals crouched at the ready. The huge twin engines on each racer dwarfed the pilots, especially the one human girl. Padraig’s fists clenched at his sides. “The King—”

“The King trusts my judgement.” Qui Gon’s cool blue eyes bored into Padraig. “As should you, young page.”

Padraig swallowed an angry reply. It wasn’t the place of a servant to argue with a Jedi.  At times like this, it was difficult for him to remember that he wasn’t in charge. He turned away, but couldn’t resist muttering under his breath, “You assume too much.”

The Jedi made no reply, though it was likely he had heard. He might even go to King Andelko when they returned to the ship and report the young page Padraig for impertinence. Doubtful, though. Qui Gon didn’t seem the type to tattle. But if he did, Andelko would merely smile.

Padraig’s smile at the thought died as a gong rang, and the podracers leapt forward. All except for one—Anneke’s, of course. It looked like her engines had died. He gritted his teeth, and leaned forward, gripping the railing before him. This had been such a stupid idea!

But then Anneke’s engines roared to life, and she shot forward at such a heart-stopping speed that she was gaining on the pack as they disappeared into the desert. A small view screen mounted on the railing flickered to life, and displayed the leaders as they jostled for position. Anneke’s pod, however, was nowhere to be seen.

It was all Padraig could do not to pace the small platform. Qui Gon sat quietly, meditating, it seemed; while Shmi and Jar Jar scanned the horizon, shading their eyes from the sun. This was such a stupid, dangerous plan. If something went wrong, not only would they be stuck here on this dry, dead planet, but Anneke could be hurt, or killed. The thought turned his stomach. He should have put a stop to this foolishness.

The roar of podracer engines preceded their appearance, and the crowd went crazy. Padraig strained his eyes, searching for Anneke’s yellow nacelles. Nothing. The racers screamed by, on their way around for another lap, but no sign of Anneke.

“She musta crashed.” Jar Jar’s glum comment struck Padraig’s inside’s like ice. But wait. What was that? Another racer appeared over the horizon, and the yellow nacelles made his heart soar.

“Here she comes!” he cried.

Anneke sped past them, gaining on the pack with stunning ease. She really was good. This time, when the racers disappeared into the desert, Anneke was visible on the view screens, inexorably moving up through the pack, gaining on the leaders. But was there time to catch up before the finish line?

The pack hove into sight again, and screamed past into the third and final lap. Anneke was right in the thick of it now, maneuvering her huge engines around the others. As they passed the platform, another racer’s engines veered into hers, knocking her off balance. For a chilling moment, she nearly lost control. Then she was back on her game, and gaining on the Dug in first place. With just under one lap to go, Anneke pulled up beside the lead racer, and Padraig allowed himself to hope.

The Dug was not eager to give up his place, however. He swung his pod, crashing it into Anneke’s. She wrestled with her controls, fighting to stay on the course. Padraig’s fingers itched to strangle the evil creature as the two leaders jostled back and forth across the desert.

As they came into view, on their final approach, the Dug made one last attempt to knock Anneke off the course, and somehow locked the two racers together. Now both pilots frantically pulled away from each other, equally at risk of disaster. Finally, they broke free and spun apart, out of control.

Padraig felt his stomach drop as Anneke’s pod spun around completely. She regained control, but the Dug didn’t. One of his engines struck an ancient statue and exploded, sending him spinning into the desert. Anneke disappeared into the cloud of smoke and debris, and Padraig gripped the railing before him with white knuckles.

To his relief, Anneke’s pod emerged unscathed, and now there was no one to challenge her. She crossed the finish line in a blaze of glory, and skidded to a stop. Padraig was hardly aware that he was hugging Shmi and both of them were yelling. The pounding of his heart nearly drowned the roar of the crowd.

 


	5. She Was Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui Gon regarded Anneke thoughtfully. “Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident.”

She was finally free from the overwhelming attention in the aftermath of the race. Anneke had found her mother and they had returned home. Qui Gon and Padraig had gone to collect their winnings from Watto then, presumably, to return to their ship. They would likely be gone by morning. Anneke frowned. This was a good thing. This was why she had raced today. So why did she feel as if she had lost?

A knock at the door brought her out of her wistful contemplation. She opened it to Qui Gon Jinn, who handed her a handful of credits when she invited him in. “We sold the pod.”

Anneke stared wide-eyed at the money, then turned to her mother. “Mom, look at all the money we have!”

“And Anneke has been freed. You’re no longer a slave.” Qui Gon’s quiet pronouncement hit Anneke with the force of a sandstorm. She stared at him until she realized her mouth was hanging open, and she shut it with a gulp.

“What?” she managed to say.

The corner of his mouth tilted up and she could swear she saw a twinkle in those cool blue eyes. “Let’s just say that Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling.”

Shmi threw her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. “Now you can make your dreams come true, Anni.” She turned toward the tall Jedi. “Will you take her with you?”

Qui Gon regarded Anneke thoughtfully. “Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident.” He met her eyes, and she stepped away from her mother, straightening her shoulders. “If you are willing, I will take you to Coruscant to meet the Jedi Council. You are strong in the Force, and could become a Jedi.” He raised a finger in warning. “I don’t want to give you false hope, though. The Council may not accept you, and if you do succeed, it will be hard life.”

Anneke took a deep breath and clasped her hands to stop their shaking. “I understand, but it’s what I’ve always dreamed of doing. I never thought I would get the chance.” She turned to Shmi. “Can I really go, Mom?”

Shmi’s smile was brilliant with unshed tears and pride. “This path has been placed before you, Anni. The choice is yours alone.”

Anneke swallowed hard, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge the sudden lump in her throat. She met Qui Gon’s eyes again, and saw her answer before she asked, but still needed to voice the question. “And Mom? Is she coming too?”

His eyes shone with a deep compassion. “I’m sorry, Anneke. I tried, but Watto wouldn’t have it.”

Her fists clenched, and the coins he had given her dug into her palms. She thrust out her hands, suddenly hopeful. “The money from the pod—!”

“It’s not nearly enough.” He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I am truly sorry, Anneke.”

Shmi took Anneke’s hands in her own. “My place is here, Anni. My future is here. It is time for you to go… to let go of me.” Her voice broke.

Anneke threw herself into her mother’s arms. “I want to stay with you!”

Shmi wrapped her arms around her daughter. “Listen to your heart, Anni. You know what’s right.”

For a long moment, Anneke held onto her mother. She didn’t care that Qui Gon was watching and this probably wasn’t the kind of behaviour expected from a prospective Jedi. She was memorizing the feel of her mother’s arms, the smell of her skin, and the sound of her heartbeat. Then she pulled back slightly, and drank in the sight of her. Who knows when she would get a chance to return? She would carry this memory with her, to keep her going, no matter how long.

Through the tightness in her throat, she whispered, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Shmi smiled through her tears. “I love you, Anni. I always will.”

Anneke turned to Qui Gon. “I will go with you.”

He nodded. “Get your things. The ship is ready.”

She was finally free.


	6. It Was So cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The King is… worried. His people are suffering.. dying.” He seemed to look through the walls, into the distance. Perhaps he was seeing his home in his mind’s eyes as she did.

It was so cold. Anneke hunched her shoulders, shivering, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Unable to sleep, she was walking the halls, trying to get the blood flowing to her hands and feet. While temperatures on Tattooine often dropped at night, this was a different kind of cold—a bone deep chill that left her shivering uncontrollably.

She rounded a corner and just about collided with Padraig. He caught her arm to steady her. “Are you all right?”

She tried to nod, but couldn’t disguise the trembling. “It’s very cold.”

Padraig shrugged his jacket off and threw it around her shoulders. “You’re from a warm planet. Space is cold.”

She smiled at him in thanks. He smiled back, but there were dark smudges of exhaustion under his beautiful brown eyes, and a sadness deep within.

“Are you okay?” she asked before she could stop herself.

He looked away and sighed, crossing his arms, his hands gripping the elbows. “The King is… worried. His people are suffering.. dying.” He seemed to look through the walls, into the distance. Perhaps he was seeing his home in his mind’s eyes as she did.

“You and the King… are close?” Anneke hadn’t yet met this King, wasn’t exactly sure what a King was. She had read of such things, but the title seemed to mean different things on different worlds.

Padraig’s lips quirked up on one side. “Yes, I suppose we are. We have known each other since we were very young, and we grew up together.” He sighed and shook his head. “He must convince the Senate to intervene, or… I’m not sure what will happen.”

“They’re your people too.” Anneke reached out and squeezed Padraig’s hand. It was surprisingly warm. “Don’t worry. You may not be a King, but I’m sure you can do something to help.”

He laughed. “Yes, I’m sure I can.” He squeezed her hand back. “I meant to help you, and here you are helping me.” He met her eyes, the faraway look fading from his. “Thank you, Anni.”

She couldn’t look away from his eyes, and it was as if there was not enough air in the corridor. She found it difficult to breathe, and she was suddenly very aware that they were alone and everyone else was asleep. “You’re welcome,” she managed to say, though her voice sounded strange to her ears. “You look tired. You should get some sleep.”

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. “Yes, and so should you.” He slipped his hand from hers, and she bit her lip, dismayed at the disappointment she felt. He stood for a moment, some kind of indecision on his face, then he bent and quickly kissed her forehead, and just as quickly, he was gone.

Deep breaths did little to calm her racing heart. Before, when she was a slave, she had not allowed herself to entertain the idea that Padraig could be interested in her, but now? Now it seemed that he might actually be interested in her, but she was to be a Jedi, and she had read that Jedi purged themselves of all emotion and attachment. She walked back to her quarters, pulling Padraig’s coat around her. His scent filled her nostrils, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She would not cry! She barely knew him, and becoming a Jedi was all she had ever dreamed of. But it was so cold.

 


	7. A Shiver Went Through Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger… anger leads to hate… and hate… leads to suffering.”

A shiver went through her. Anneke stood in the middle of the room, encircled by the Jedi Council, the leaders of the Jedi order. These twelve men and women would decide her fate today. The curved walls of the perfectly round room were mostly glass—bracketed by smooth, silvery pillars—affording a panoramic view of the vast, sprawling city of Coruscant. Qui Gon had told her that the city covered the entire surface of the planet. She, who was used to vast empty desert, had trouble wrapping her mind around the idea of such a city.

The Jedi sat at ease while she stood before them, enduring their intense scrutiny. A dark-skinned Human Qui Gon had said was named Mace Windu held a datapad with images flashing across its screen. Anneke couldn’t see the images, but she knew them instantly, and passed the test with ease. She wondered if perhaps she was doing too well—she had encountered some people who found a precocious slave irritating—but she was sure the Council would know if she wasn’t honest in her answers. And dishonesty definitely wouldn’t do her any favours.

Mace finally turned the pad off, his eyes studying her as if she were an interesting new species. With difficulty, she suppressed the urge to look away, to fidget. The tiny alien with huge ears who sat on Mace’s right—Qui Gon had called him Yoda—spoke up, his voice squeaky. “Good, good, young one. How feel you?”

“Cold, sir,” she replied, with bald honesty. The huge windows did little to keep any heat inside the large room. It seemed Jedi didn’t feel temperature in the same way others did.

Yoda’s beady brown eyes narrowed. “Afraid are you?”

She spoke without thinking: “No, sir.”

A rustle of movement went around the circle of Jedi like a wave of dissent. Yoda slowly shook his wrinkled green head. “See through you we can.” His voice sounded smug to her ears.

“Be mindful of your feelings,” Mace put in, his voice soft, yet there was a warning in his tone.

A bearded Jedi whose name she didn’t know spoke up. “Your thoughts dwell on your mother.”

Could they see everything in her heart? She bit her lip. “I miss her,” she admitted.

“Afraid to lose her… I think.” Yoda’s voice set her teeth on edge.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She spoke more sharply than she intended, but did he really have to sound so smug? Of course she missed her mother! Who wouldn’t?

Yoda closed his eyes, then opened them again, almost sleepily. “Everything,” he replied. “Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger… anger leads to hate… and hate… leads to suffering.”

She gritted her teeth and only just kept herself from clenching her fists. “I am not afraid.” Her voice sounded strained to her ears, and she took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. It wouldn’t do to yell at the Jedi Council.

“A Jedi must have the deepest commitment,” Yoda continued, “the most serious mind.” He tilted his head to one side, studying her. “I sense much fear in you.”

Anneke closed her eyes, willing her mind to calm. These Jedi held her future in their hands. She must convince them to give her a chance. Opening her eyes, she met Yoda’s gaze. “I am not afraid,” she said again, and this time it was true. Or very nearly true.

Yoda nodded. “Mmm. Then, continue we will.”

Mace picked up his datapad again, his gaze—if possible—sharper than before as the tests resumed. A shiver went through her.

 


	8. Things Were About to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you’d be in the Jedi temple, being fitted for robes.”

Things were about to change. Padraig waited with the King’s other pages in the ship’s hold for departure to Naboo. He had been gone so long, and to return to a planet at war… He clenched his fists. The trip to Coruscant had fallen far short of success. The Senate’s committees and subcommittees spent so much time talking about the problem they wouldn’t come to a decision until it was much too late for his people.

If Senator Palpatine won the election, things would change. Palpatine was from Naboo and, though he had lived on Coruscant for many years, it would always be his home. But the people of Naboo couldn’t wait. The King must do something now, and so he would return.

The elevator door slid open, and Qui Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi stepped out into the hold. They immediately went to speak to the King, and Padraig was about to edge closer to hear their conversation when he spotted Anneke. She had followed the two Jedi out of the elevator, and now was standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the hold. Forgetting all about the Jedi, he joined her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “I thought you’d be in the Jedi temple, being fitted for robes.”

Her blue eyes met his, and he was stunned at the depth of conflicting emotions. “They won’t let me be a Jedi. I’m too old.”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Anni.”

She smiled, but it looked forced. “Maybe I can help you. Where are we going?”

“To war, I’m afraid.” His hand tightened on her shoulder. “It will be dangerous.”

She put her hand over his. “I’m not afraid.”

No, she wouldn’t be afraid; she knew nothing of war. “I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I’ll be with Qui Gon. And I may not be a Jedi, but I’ve managed to take care of myself so far.”

He nodded. “Yes. Yes, you have.” A sudden urge to pull her close and rest his cheek on top of her head filled him. Would she welcome such a gesture? She was so independent, so self-reliant. He better not.

♥♥♥

The jungles of Naboo were full of animal sounds and the air was thick with moisture. The heat and humidity quickly caused his clothing to stick to his skin. Padraig loved it. It was home. King Andelko and the two Jedi followed Jar Jar while Padraig and another page, Robi, brought up the rear.

Anneke shadowed Qui Gon, while ignoring the narrow-eyed glances the younger Jedi, Obi Wan, kept tossing her way. Padraig’s thoughts kept coming back to her, no matter how he tried to keep his mind on the task at hand. How he wished she was safe back on Coruscant! She kept pushing her long hair out of her face, lifting it from her neck, seeking a breeze in the thick damp. At least she wouldn’t be cold here.

Their small group broke free of the jungle into a large clearing full of Gungans. They had made use of a scattering of ruined stone buildings for shelter. Jar Jar led the way to where a ponderously large Gungan sat atop a half-sunken stone head. Jar Jar greeted him as “Boss Nass.”

The King stepped forward and greeted him formally. However, Nass was having none of it. He accused Andelko of bringing the droids that drove the Gungans from their homes, and he shot down the idea of an alliance against the Trade Federation with a disgusted exclamation.

Seeing that things were swiftly going downhill, Padraig stepped forward. “Your Honour,” he addressed Boss Nass. “I am King Padraig Andelko. This is my decoy—my bodyguard.” He indicated the page dressed in the King’s clothes. He heard Anneke gasp, but didn’t dare look at her.

“I am sorry for the deception,” he continued, “but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, our two great societies have always lived in peace… until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding; my people are in chains. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost. I ask you to help us—no, I beg you to help us.”

Padraig dropped to one knee, his gaze never leaving that of Boss Nass. “We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands.”

Around him, the shuffle of feet and rustle of cloth heralded the rest of the party following his lead. Even the Jedi knelt before the Gungan leader, whose expression slowly changed from anger to surprise to pleasure. Padraig allowed himself a smile. Things were about to change.

 


	9. She Could Barely Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat here was different from the heat at home; it was almost alive here, pressing down on her, sapping her energy.

She could barely breathe. Anneke lifted her hair off her damp neck. The heat here was different from the heat at home; it was almost alive here, pressing down on her, sapping her energy. She followed Qui Gon and Obi Wan, trying to avoid the Padawan’s suspicious glares. Obi Wan had disliked her on sight, affording her the same disdain as he did Jar Jar. She tried not to let it bother her, but it was easier to avoid him.

Padraig led them and a group of soldiers into the city of Theed, towards the main hangar on the outskirts of the city. Across the plaza, another group of soldiers, led by Padraig’s decoy, approached the palace.

“Once we’re inside, find a safe place to hide, and stay there.” She jumped at Qui Gon’s voice in her ear.

“Yes, sir.” Her voice trembled just a bit, and she cursed it silently.

“I mean it, Anneke,” Qui Gon said.

She blinked at him, wide-eyed. “Of course.”

He shook his head, and turned away. Without a doubt, he could sense the excitement in her blood, the fear in her heart. Ahead, Padraig’s lithe form slipped through a side door into the hangar, his blaster at the ready. Anything could happen to him, and suddenly she wished that she could do something more to help. But there was nothing she could do.

As they entered the hangar, battle droids fired upon them, but the Jedi easily deflected the bolts with their lightsabers. Anneke ducked between a fighter ship and the wall and crouched down. She watched Padraig walk boldly forward, shooting droids as he went. Energy bolts flew all around, bouncing off lightsaber blades and walls.

“Get to your ships!” Padraig called as the number of droids began to thin. A group of pilots ran to the fighters, one of them boarding the ship Anneke hid behind.

“Better find another hiding place,” the pilot advised her as he lowered the top. The ship began to move toward the bay doors, and Anneke ran to another fighter that appeared to have no pilot. This one was nearer the middle of the hangar, though, so provided little cover if she stayed outside. She climbed up and ducked down inside the cockpit.

Within minutes, the sounds of fighting stopped, and she peeked out to see Padraig and the Jedi leaving the hangar. “Qui Gon!” she called.

He stopped and turned toward her. “Stay there,” he said. “Stay right where you are.”

“But—” she began.

“Stay in that cockpit.” His tone left no room for argument. She could swear Obi Wan smirked at her as they turned to leave. She hunched down, trying not to pout. She was too old to pout.

As the small party reached the door, however, they stopped, and Anneke felt something… wrong. She gripped the edge of the cockpit with white knuckles as Qui Gon and Obi Wan threw off their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers. The hangar was washed with blue and green light. Padraig and his soldiers backed away from someone who felt oddly cloudy to her. He tossed his own cloak away, revealing red and black patterned skin and a crown of tiny horns. Igniting his lightsaber, both ends erupted with red blades. Anneke shivered as the Jedi stepped forward to meet him.

A rumble from the other side of the room heralded the arrival of several destroyer droids, which began to fire upon Padraig’s party. “Oh, no you don’t,” Anneke muttered, fumbling with the controls before her. It wasn’t that much different from a podracer, and she quickly found the ignition, then the firing trigger. Swinging around toward the droids, she made short work of them.

Padraig saluted her with his blaster as he left the hangar. She smiled. But then more droids arrived, and the Jedi were still busy with their strange foe. The droids converged on Anneke, firing on her ship. “Shields… shields,” she muttered under her breath, huddled below the edge of the cockpit, fiddling with the controls. The top slid up, and she felt relief for a second, but then the ship was moving, spinning around toward the bay doors and picking up speed. She must have somehow activated the autopilot.

“Where are the brakes?” Her voice was shaking in earnest now. Frantically, she pulled back on the steering column, but nothing happened. The ship raced out of the hangar and soared up and over the jungle. In seconds, she was leaving the atmosphere. She could barely breathe.

 


	10. She Could Hardly See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui Gon had been the first person, other than her mother, who had believed in her.

She could hardly see. It was absolute chaos. By the time Anneke found the button that disengaged the autopilot, she was in the middle of a firefight. Everywhere she looked, ships were darting to and fro, firing at each other. An explosion wiped out one of the ships, and then two more were right in front of her. With an exclamation, she pulled her ship to the left and barely avoided a collision. Her hands slid on the controls, slippery with sweat. The actual flying wasn’t much different from podracing, but no matter how violent the others might get during a race, she had never had to dodge lasers before.

Her heart pounding, she avoided a third ship, only to swing into the path of yet another, which immediately fired on her, striking her a glancing blow, and sending her ship into an uncontrolled spin. Praying to anyone or anything that might listen, she held on grimly as the Federation’s space station loomed before her, larger and larger each time it spun into view.

She regained control in time to veer into an opening in the side of the space station, narrowly avoiding being smeared all over the bulkhead. Skidding into a hangar, she jerked the controls back and forth, avoiding transport ships and random flotsam while throwing the reverse thrusters. Finally, her ship came to a stop. The engine coughed, and died.

She took a shuddering breath. Her hands were shaking and her heart felt like it might pound through her ribs. The appearance of a group of battle droids made her heart sink even lower. As they marched toward her, she frantically threw the ignition switch, but nothing happened.

“Where’s your pilot?” one of the droids demanded in a mechanical voice as the others fanned out to surround Anneke’s ship. “Let me see your identification!”

Her hands shaking so badly she could barely grip the controls, Anneke flipped the ignition again, and this time, it caught. “Yes!” she cried.

“You!” the droid demanded. “Come out of there or we’ll blast you!”

Anneke shook her head and raised her shields. Spinning the ship around, she knocked over several droids, and the rest scrambled back out of the way. Setting her jaw, she fired her lasers over and over, until all of them were in bits and pieces. With a grim satisfaction, she found the firing controls for her torpedoes, and sent two of them flying into the bowels of the ship.

Her hands clenched tightly on the controls, she turned her ship around, and sped back out the way she had come in. Behind her, a wave of fire consumed the space station.

♥♥♥

Anneke stood at a funeral pyre, her vision blurred with tears. Qui Gon had been the first person, other than her mother, who had believed in her. He had seen past the dirt on her face, past her status as a slave, and he had told her she had potential for greatness. Now he was gone. She was alone.

A hand fell firmly yet gently on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up into Obi Wan’s blue-grey eyes, expecting to see annoyance or even blame directed at her. Instead, she saw only a deep sadness. “He is one with the Force now,” Obi Wan said softly. He turned his gaze upon the pyre. There was something different about him, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Then, she realized: the young Padawan had always worn his hair close-cropped but for a fine braid curling around his right ear, and the braid was gone.

“You cut your hair,” she blurted, then cursed herself when he turned back toward her. What a stupid thing to say!

But he only nodded, his hand straying toward where the braid had been. “Yes. The braid is the mark of a Padawan learner. The Council have named me a Jedi Knight.”

She nodded. Was she expected to congratulate him? What was the protocol in this situation? She settled for saying nothing, turning her eyes back to where his Master’s body lay wreathed in flames.

They stood in an unwonted companionable silence for a few moments, then Obi Wan said, “His last thoughts—his last words—were of you.”

Her mouth fell open as she turned toward him. He continued to stare at the pyre, his profile sillhouetted against the flames. “Me?” she asked.

“He asked me to take you as my apprentice, to train you as a Jedi.”

“But—” Her thoughts all ran together. The Jedi Council had rejected her. How could Qui Gon ask Obi Wan such a thing? Obi Wan didn’t even like her!

“I gave him my word.” Obi Wan’s voice was so soft she had to strain to hear him. He turned at last to face her. “I have already spoken to Yoda. You will be a Jedi.”

She searched his face for the hostility she was used to seeing directed towards her, but could find no trace of it. It seemed that he had truly put that behind him. “Thank you,” she whispered, her throat tight, her eyes blurred by tears. She could hardly see.

 


	11. Epilogue: She Belonged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their shared grief had created a bond between them.

She belonged here, and she would prove it. Now matter what anyone said about her age or ability; no matter what suspicious looks they gave her; no matter what, she had finally found a place where she fit. She was older by far than any initiate in the Jedi Temple, but most of them didn’t yet have a Master, and she did. While things between herself and Obi Wan were still stiff, he was never anything but pleasant to her. The loss of Qui Gon had changed him—aged him—and left a quiet sadness behind his eyes. Their shared grief had created a bond between them.

Back on Naboo, after the funeral, Padraig had invited Anneke and Obi Wan to a ceremony where he honoured those who had distinguished themselves during the battle. Anneke could hardly believe her ears when she heard her name called. Padraig said something about the space battle, and heroic actions, but she had no idea what was going on until Obi Wan leaned over and whispered, “You blew up the Federation Space Station. Turned the tide of the battle.”

Still, she stared at him until he gently pushed her. “Go on. He’s waiting for you.” Was that the first time she had seen Obi Wan smile?

Walking toward Padraig with hundreds of Naboo troops applauding her was like walking through a dream. She felt like a fraud accepting the adulation for doing something she hadn’t even known she was doing. Later, Obi Wan told her that the Force had guided her on the space station, but standing in front of Padraig, seeing the gratitude shining in his eyes, made her want to blurt out that they had the wrong person.

Padraig lifted a medal on a wide ribbon. She bent, and he placed it over her head, his fingertips grazing her neck as he stepped back. Her breath caught, and a shiver of heat ran through her veins. She swallowed and stood straight, forcing her suddenly rubbery legs to hold firm. She silently recited the beginning of the Jedi code: “There is no emotion; there is peace.” No matter what she felt for Padraig—or what he might feel for her—nothing could ever come of it. She was a Jedi, and that was where she belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends Episode I of A Shadow in the Glass. Stay tuned for Episode II.


End file.
